


Cooking with the Uchihas

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: The two brothers took a day off and wanted to just stay in bed. But eventually they got hungry, so they decided to leave their little pillow fort and went to the kitchen to cook something for themselves. But given the rebellious nature of the younger one of them two, cooking wasn't the only thing that happened in the kitchen...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 18 - Knifeplay





	Cooking with the Uchihas

“Can you hand me the bell peppers?” Izuna asked his brother. The two of them have been chilling in bed just in their underwear, watching tv shows bundled in blankets all morning. But eventually they got too hungry, so they went to the kitchen to cook something. 

“Sure… Oh my God, Izuna.” Madara suddenly raised his voice, scolding his younger brother.

“What?” Izuna sighed. “You can stick your tongue down my throat but me licking the knife is a problem? Besides, we’re gonna cook the stuff anyways.” He said, pointing to the vegetables.

“That’s not the problem and you know that.” Madara snarled at him.

“Oh, you mean this…?” Izuna asked innocently and to Madara’s horror proceeded to lick the edge of the knife. 

“Have you gone completely mad?!” 

“What? It’s kinda fascinating, don’t you think? Besides, it’s not that sharp.”

“It’s dangerous.” Madara barked. 

“Dangerously fascinating.” Izuna said, slowly running the tip of the knife over his chest down towards his stomach while maintaining eye contact with his brother. 

“…Maybe.” Madara said reluctantly. “But please, put the knife down now.” 

“Sorry, can’t do that,” Izuna said and before Madara could object he continued. “I have bell peppers to cut.”


End file.
